La cena navideña
by sakuritasan
Summary: Jade desea preparar una cena para Tori para la navidad, pero no sera una tarea tan sencilla como ella lo imaginaba. Escrito como parte del reto VCC.


** Hola, este es mi primer one-shot en el fandom, soy novata así que no me maten "o no mucho"... espero que les guste. Esta historia es parte del Reto: The Victorious Christmas Challenge. **

**La cena navideña**

-Bien, supongo que todo está listo. – _Mire de nuevo la lista de compras_ – verduras, papas, arándanos – _repetía mientras sacaba los ingredientes de las fundas y los guardaba._

-Jadey, ¿Qué se supone que harás con esto? – _Cat observaba lo que había comprado._

-¿No es obvio? Una cena navideña – _ella me miro divertida_ - ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Le harás una cena a Tori ¡Que dulce eres! – _Golpeó levemente mi hombro, la mire de forma asesina _- ¡No me mates por favor!

-No vuelvas a decir que soy dulce – _Saque mis tijeras y las coloque frente a su cuello, ella asintió de forma rápida y volví a guardarlas _– Es la primera navidad de Tori y yo juntas, así que creí que debía hacer algo especial para ella.

-Eso es genial Jadey, solo que se te olvido un pequeño detalle – _La mire confundida_ – Tú no sabes cocinar – _Dijo en un susurro_.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Cat? – _Mi voz sonó ruda y ella se puso nerviosa _– Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, solo hay que seguir las instrucciones de esos estúpidos libros de cocina.

-Pe…Pero, la última vez que lo intentaste… casi quemas la casa. - _La miro levantando mi ceja perforada_ - Y además… - _La interrumpo._

-Si aprecias tu vida más te vale que cierres la boca. – _Saqué un chocolate de mi chaqueta y se lo di._

-¡Yay, chocolate! – _Se lo come rápidamente, mientras tomo un libro de cocina y comienzo a revisarlo, no se ve complicado, esto será más fácil que hacer llorar a Robbie._

...

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme – _¡Agh! Cat está terminando con mi paciencia, solo es una estúpida cena._

-Sí, sí como digas – _Ella se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se marcha_ – al fin podre descansar – _Comienzo a subir las escaleras pero recuerdo algo. _– ¡Olvide poner a descongelar el pavo! – _Corro hacia la cocina y lo saco._ - ¡Maldición! – _Exclamo al verlo, esta como una roca, lo dejo en el fregadero, para mañana de seguro estará bien._

_Subo a mi habitación y me preparo para dormir, pero antes decido escribir un mensaje a Tori._

"No olvides la cena de mañana, y llega puntual" – Jade

_A los pocos segundos me llega un mensaje._

"Estaré allí a las 19:00, ¿Quieres que lleve algo?" – Tori

"Ya tendré listo todo, tu solo ven…" –Jade

"Okey, te amo, buenas noches J Jadelyn" – Tori

"No vuelvas a decirme así, sino te apuñalare con mis tijeras…. Y también…te amo" –Jade

_Deje mi celular en la mesita de noche, por suerte Tori no siguió con sus cursilerías como de costumbre. Mañana será un día largo._

...

-De acuerdo, manos a la obra – _dije mientras tomaba el libro de cocina, ya tenía todos los ingredientes a la mano y el pavo también esta suave_ – Perfecto, ahora veamos que dice este estúpido libro.

_Capitulo 5: El pavo._

Para hornear el pavo véase las páginas: 61-63

Para realizar el relleno véase las páginas: 55-60

Para realizar el aliño véase las páginas: 50-53

-¿¡Pero qué diablos!?- _Pasaba las páginas y todo se veía más complicado aun_. – Dejemos el pavo para después, comenzare con el pie de calabaza.

_Capitulo 6: Pie de calabaza._

_Decoraciones y opciones adicionales: 70-74_

_Para realizar la mezcla véase las páginas: 65-67_

_Para hornear véase páginas: 68-70_

_-_¡Maldición! – _Revise cada receta y todo está de esa forma_ - ¡Estúpido libro, estúpida cena! – _Golpee frustrada el mesón_ – Tranquila Jade, respira, comencemos con la ensalada y luego con lo demás ¡Un estúpido libro no podrá contra Jade West!

_Horas después…_

Falta una hora para que Tori esté aquí, el pavo esta en el horno y ahora estoy colocando los demás platillos en la mesa. El imbécil que hiso ese libro de seguro quería arruinar la cena de los demás, incluso tuve que salir a comprar de nuevo los ingredientes y a la final el pavo solo seria horneado no relleno.

Subí a darme una ducha y arreglarme, me vestí con una blusa negra escotada, falda corta y mallas del mismo color, con mis botas preferidas.

_Ding dong ~_

Baje rápidamente y al abrir la puerta, Tori me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso fugaz. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas rosa, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans claros. Miro a mi espalda y sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Jade ¿Tu hiciste todo eso? – _Miraba todo detalladamente._

-No, fueron los duendecillos de santa. – _Dije sarcásticamente, ella se me acerco y me dio un largo y tierno beso._

-¡Eres la mejor!

-Dime algo que no sepa – _Sonreí de lado y me separe de ella _– Señorita, ¿Me haría el honor de tomar asiento y acompañarme a cenar? – _Halé la silla y ella tomo asiento._

-Es usted muy amable, y por supuesto que acepto. – _Sonreí ampliamente._

-Iré a traer el pavo. – _Lo saque del horno y estaba perfectamente dorado, fui hacia el comedor y lo puse en el centro._

-Se ve delicioso. – _Dijo Tori. Tome los cubiertos para cortarlo, pero no paso mucho para que se sintiera duro, ejercí mas fuerza pero no funcionaba, no podía cortarlo._

_-"¡NO, NO PUEDE PASARME ESTO!"- intente cortarlo por otro lugar pero era el mismo resultado _– _"¡El maldito pavo estaba congelado por dentro!"_

-¿Está todo bien? – _Tori me miro preocupada._

-Si…si, solo que me gusta más dorado, así que lo meteré al horno un rato mas. – _Lo tome de vuelta y lo metí al horno en una temperatura algo alta mientras maldecía a todo el mundo._

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – _Ella me abrazo por la espalda, respire profundamente para que no notara mi enojo._

-No, todo está controlado. – _Tomó mi mano y fuimos al living. _– No me digas que quieres ver una de esas tontas y cursis películas navideñas – _Ella asintió._

-De hecho pase comprando unas – _Entrecerré los ojos para que desertara. _– Hazlo por mí Jadey – _Paso sus brazos por mi cuello._

-De acuerdo – _Suspire, ella la puso y se sentó junto a mi apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, la película trataba de que un hombre "mato" a Santa y el tenia que suplantarlo, no estaba tan del asco._

-Jade, ¿Qué es ese olor? Parece que se quema algo – Mi cuerpo se levanto abruptamente y corrí hacia la cocina, todo estaba lleno de humo, cubriendo mi rostro apague el horno y saque el pavo.

-Genial – _Dije arrojándolo en el mesón_ – Pavo al carbón… – _Apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras lo miraba, no podía creer que se haya arruinado._

-De seguro aun podemos comerlo. – _Tori estaba al frente mío mirando el pavo quemado._

-¡No digas estupideces, esto ya no sirve! – _Dije algo fuerte, e inmediatamente me arrepentí._ – Yo no quise hablarte así, solo que no puedo creer que arruine la cena, si solo hubiera descongelado el pavo correctamente… - _Ella tomo mi rostro y sonrió._

-Tranquila, lo que importa es que lo intentaste y eso vale mucho para mí. - _Me dio un beso_ – Aun podemos comer lo demás que preparaste y…

_Ding dong ~_

-¿Esperas a alguien? – _Me pregunta, muevo la cabeza negativamente y nos dirigimos a la puerta._

-¡Holis Tori, Holis Jade! – _Cat se abalanza a Tori dándole un fuerte abrazo que la deja sin aire_ – jeje, lo siento.

-Hola chicas – _Beck, Robbie, André estaban detrás de Cat._

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡Nadie los invito! – _Digo molesta buscando mis tijeras, ellos se pusieron nerviosos._

-Solo creímos que podríamos cenar todos juntos – _Beck pone sus manos en mis hombros para calmarme_ – Además creímos que necesitarías ayuda. – _Dijo tranquilamente mientras yo me avergonzaba, él sabía mis pocas cualidades culinarias._

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor, Robbie había traído un pavo que al parecer hiso junto a Cat, al menos se ve más comestible que el mío. Todos comenzaron a comer y bueno, no me había quedado para nada mal.

-Esto está muy bueno – _dijo Beck_ – Por un momento pensé que volvería a intoxicarme. – _todos lo vieron sorprendidos._

-¿Qué dijiste Beckett? – _Lo miro de forma asesina y lo apunto con el tenedor_ – Repítelo.

-Bue…bueno, la última vez que intentaste cocinar no te salió muy bien que digamos _– río nervioso, estaba por atacarlo y Tori me detuvo, por esta vez tuviste suerte Beck._

Al terminar la cena, los chicos se pusieron a ver una película, mientras que yo salí a respirar un poco y ver las estrellas, al poco tiempo Tori estuvo junto a mí.

-¿Qué tanto me vez? – _Digo algo molesta._

-Nada, solo que te vez muy linda – _Sonríe de forma coqueta._

-Ya lo sabía – _La miro un momento_ – tu también… desde ciertos ángulos… te vez linda.

-Gracias por la cena – _Frunzo el seño_ – Ya sé que no salió como querías, pero fue la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora porque tú la hiciste para mí. - _Volteo mi rostro avergonzada, ella toma mi mejilla para que la mire- _Mi mejor cena navideña. – susurra y une sus labios con los míos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, me despido, y espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
